Clarissa Eaton's Love Life
by 22AMSortor
Summary: Tris fakes her death in Allegiant because she was pregnant with Tobias' children. Twin boys. She told Tobias after her "funeral" that she gave birth to two boys that look like their daddy. They get back together and she conceives a little girl. Watch the happy family grow as the three boys wreak havoc on the youngest daughter's love life.
1. Chapter 1

Background and Summary:

 _Tris fakes her death in Allegiant because she was pregnant with Tobias' children. Twin boys. She told Tobias after her "funeral" that she gave birth to two boys that look like their daddy. They get back together and she conceives a little girl. Watch the happy family grow as the three boys wreak havoc on the youngest daughter's love life._

 **Andrew Ryland Eaton**

 **Jonathan Christian Eaton (John)**

 **Clarissa Breanna Eaton (Clary or Rissa)**

Chapter 1

"ANDREW RYLAND EATON!" I heard Clary yell followed by an equally loud, "JONATHAN CHRISTIAN EATON! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Clarissa, if you keep screaming _you_ will be the one in trouble." My loving husband says bounding up the stairs to the hallway leading to Clary's room, where she was standing at the door tapping her foot.

"But Daddy," Clary whined, effectively melting my husband's control. Yup, she's a daddy's girl. "They scared away the nice boy that wanted to ask me to the dance."

Tobias's face hardened to stone. He always was dreading the day his baby girl began to date, but in his defence, she is only 14. He turned around facing the sniggering boys and patted them on the back and pointed to the hallway that contained both of their rooms that are connected by one bathroom in the middle.

Tobias shut the door to her room as he walked in, and I walked downstairs back to the kitchen to began making the cake for Clary's birthday party. The whole walk down I was grinning and preparing the speech for Tobias about our daughter's freedom.

Tobias came down the stairs fuming. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could get a word out, he began ranting. "First, he asks the boys if he could ask her out, but they didn't say no scary enough, so he did it anyway. And now I have to yell at the boys, but he wanted to take her out on a date. A MOVIE DATE! I mean come on, it's dark. They would probably share popcorn, and then his hands will be near her, and then his mind would get wondering, then he might try to KISS HER! I mean, the nerve! Kissing MY daughter! WHY MY DAUGHTER? But Clary with her sweet baby blue eyes convinced me to give him a chance. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE! She asked if she should invite him over for dinner before the movie, so I might 'feel better about him'. I WILL NEVER FEEL GOOD ABOUT HIM!..." The longer he started talking, the less I was listening. When I finally zoned back in, he said, "...and now he is coming over tonight, in about an hour. Thanks for listening, Tris. I appreciate it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it's so short, but I have a plan for this story, and this chapter is crucial. Please Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks!**

I had approximately one hour to make a meal for 7, and everyone else thinks the meal is only for 6. I kinda haven't told Tobias the news yet, I was waiting for the confirmation from the doctor, but I believe I am 7 weeks pregnant with my 4th child.

"Stay on task, Tris!" I reprimanded myself, breading the chicken for the chicken parmesan. I finished breading the chicken, and slipped it in the oven, while figuring out what to put in the salad.

"Clary, honey? Is he allergic to anything?" I asked while grabbing the salad bowl and setting the table.

"His name is Jason, mom. He is allergic to carrots." Clary yelled down the stairs, sounding exasperated.

By the time I was finished cooking and setting the table, Jason showed up, and I had to leave Tobias and the boys alone with him, since Clary was helping me.

My phone rang as I scurried over to it, hoping it's the doctor. I answered with a tight voice, "Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Tris Eaton?" a voice said automatically.

"Yes, is this good news or bad?" I asked hopefully

"It depends on how you take it, but I think you would take it as good. Congratulations, you are pregnant."


End file.
